1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to clocks and frames, specifically the combination of a clock with an area where a changeable picture or advertisement can be inserted.
2. Description of Prior Art
Inventors have come up with types of clocks that are used in advertisement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,022 (Swartz) 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,872 (Stanish) 1976 are examples of these types of clocks. In both cases the clocks are illuminated requiring connection to an electrical outlet. The Swartz requires a special panel with information and clock numbers printed on it. The Stanish has the information printed on an overlay.